Old School Envy
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Road RoversSpace Rovers fan fiction. Galaxia is preparing for the biggest day of her life—her wedding. Her best friends, sisters Carmen and Carlotta are present but an uninvited guest makes his presence known. Percyville, a Dalmatian that used t


Old School Envy

Note: Road Rovers/Space Rovers fan fiction. Galaxia is preparing for the biggest day of her life—her wedding. Her best friends, sisters Carmen and Carlotta are present but an uninvited guest makes his presence known. Percyville, a Dalmatian that used to hound her and her owner when they took their morning walks. Percy is NOT pleased about Galaxia marrying a "Commie".

Dramatis Personae

(Team FIDO)

Captain Galaxia: Female, Golden Labrador

Vladimir Yagutin: (Vlad) Male, Alaskan Husky

Jacques: Male, Victorian Bulldog

Seneca: Female, Airedale Terrier

Motoko: (Toko) Female, Akita Inu

Cobain: (Coby) Male, Afghan Hound

Bernadette (Bernie): Female, Bishon Frize

Sean: Male, Kerry Blue Terrier

Agnes: Female, Norwegian Lunderhund

Vallos: (Val) Male, Peekapoo

(Team FELISE)

Belle: Female, White Persian

Sable: Female, Bombay

Aika: Female, Siamese

Salem: Male, Black & White Shorthair

Anderson: (Andy) Male, Orange Tabby

Hercules: Male, Gray Tabby

Carmen: Female, Chesapeake Bay Retriever

Carlotta: Female, Chesapeake Bay Retriever

Percyville "Percy": Male, Dalmatian

Chapter 1—Wedding in Space

Captain Galaxia had fallen in love with her second in command, Vladimir. She had realized how much she loved him during the incident with the parasitic beings that had caused her and most of the Team FIDO crew sickness. During that time, Vlad had treated her to the best bedside manner that anyone could possibly provide, including warm handmade stroganoff and rice pilaf to eat as well as chicken soup. She would never forget how kind and generous he had been in her time of need, and he had always done so even before she had become sick. Now she would be dedicating the rest of her life to being his wife and she was excited, eager, and a little anxious. She could sense the future with him would be magnificent, as well as fascinating. However, she wasn't expecting that her "old chum" Percyville, a.k.a. "Percy" would be attending the wedding on Hydrant 1. How he ever got past security, none of the attendants of the wedding would _ever_ figure out.

Chapter 2—Bone of Contention

Percy had been able to find Galaxia getting prepared for the wedding march and was decked out in an absolutely stunning white wedding gown. Her maids of honor said she resembled a princess or a lady of royalty in those flowing iridescent fabrics. Although the dress looked slightly bulky and heavy, it was not. It was only because the design was mostly lace and Victorian in fashion.

"Who's that stranger standing at the door ?", Motoko asked, raising a curious and dubious eyebrow.

"My, my, my. You're even more radiant than the last time I saw you.", Percy said, taking Galaxia's paw and kissing it. Galaxia gently took her paw away and rolled her blue eyes, wondering how Percy could've gotten past security. Then she realized she hadn't _warned_ anyone about Percy and the sordid past she had experienced with him. Percy had always liked Galaxia from the get go, and his owner was just as terrible when it came to her owner, Sierra. Sierra didn't much care for Donald and didn't want him hounding her (literally) or her beloved Galaxia.

But Don never listened and continued to call her and try to get in touch with her. Don simply wouldn't listen to reason. At last, Sierra had endured enough of his pestering and unexpected gifts and decided to leave without any forwarding address. Since that time, Don hadn't been a problem, but seeing Percy here, especially at Hydrant 1, was rare, if not unbelievable.

"Oh, Motoko…This is Percy, an old "friend" of mine. Truth of the matter is he's got a little too much libido. He'll chase anything that has a feminine scent.", Galaxia said, whispering the latter part of her sentence into Motoko's ear. Seneca, Bernie and Agnes looked at him with disgust and paid him no heed.

"Inasmuch as I would _love_ to stay and chat, I really have to get on with the wedding. My husband to be, Vladamir is waiting.", Galaxia said, her cheeks becoming flushed.

"Vladamir ? A _Commie_ ! You're marrying a COMMIE !", Percy said, his dark eyes wide with disbelief. Percy was shouting at the top of his lungs and Galaxia was almost certain that everyone could hear him.

"Percy, he's _not_ a Communist. The Cold War's over. The Russians are our friends.", Galaxia said, wisely and gently.

"Oh my God. He's brainwashed you. I should've snagged you when I had the chance.

I'll have my chance yet. When he starts going Red on you, I'll be there to save you !", Percy said. The bridesmaids had already left to start the procession and Galaxia had alerted security with her silent alarm (located on her communicator pin).

"How inconsiderate ! How _dare _you sick your security force on me ! I'll have you know I have friends in high places ! I know people…Powerful people !", Percy rambled as he was carried away. The organ player began to play the wedding march again and she power walked down the aisle. When she saw Vlad's handsome smile, she almost melted. But she maintained her composure and met him in front of the Bishop.

Chapter 3—All Is Well…For Now

The wedding ceremony had gone well with Percy under the watch of security guards. He was minding his p's and q's under their surveillance. The reception had been picturesque thus far and no further trouble had come from Percy, that is, until the cutting of the five tiered wedding cake. The members of Team FELISE, who had been invited to the party, had been scattered about by a raving Percy.

"Love, do you know him ?", Vladamir questioned, raising his bushy eyebrow curiously.

"Vlad, this is Percy. Percy, Vlad. Vlad, Percy.", Galaxia said, trying to put Percy on friendly terms with Percy.

"I'm not handing my paw over to _that Commie_ ! I'd rather be neutered !", Percy said, folding his arms defiantly. Galaxia shook her head left and right. She knew that such snide remarks would not bide well with Vlad.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't use such harmful language, Percy.", Vlad said, shaking Percy's paw anyhow.

"Ahhh ! Defiled ! Defiled by a Red ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Must…wash…hands ! Must be cleaned immediately of Commie germs !", Percy said, making a hasty exit.

"Will he return ?", Vlad asked, rather concerned for Percy's well-being.

"I doubt he will, my dear.", Galaxia answered. With any good fortune he would be so freaked out that he would forget where Hydrant 1 was. How he had been able to be transdogmafied, and sent to Hydrant 1 was beyond _everyone_. One matter was certain, all of them were pleased Percy had left.

Chapter 4—One Happily Wedded Couple, Uninterrupted

Vladamir and Galaxia had taken their honeymoon on Earth in disguise. They had gone to Hawaii to enjoy the 3 months they would be spending together in each other's company. As they were away, Seneca would take the lead. She was flattered that she was given this position and more than happy to substitute for the time that she was away on vacation with her newlywed husband.

Vladamir was filled in to who Percy was but was glad he would no longer be an issue. He couldn't help but laugh at the antics that had occurred at the wedding. The bliss only continued as they walked together side by side on the beach and watched the sunset sitting close together. They ended the evening with a kiss and went back to their cabin and went to sleep for the night. They would be relishing the rest of their honeymoon in the paradise of the tropics but they would not forget that they would still be needed on Hydrant 1 when they returned.

Epilogue 

When Galaxia and Vlad returned, matters had been relatively quiet and Galaxia was expecting a litter in about 9 months time. The prospect of puppies wouldn't slow the Captain or her beloved SIC down and they would be able to have the puppies tended to when they were away for missions. No matter what they would be there for their children and the other members of the crews would help raise the pups as well. Life was becoming more exciting for Team FIDO and Team FELISE and they couldn't be happier for Galaxia and her beloved Vlad.

The End

August 30, 2005


End file.
